LTVS: A Little Charity
"Did you cop a feel while you were making out with a vampire?!" "I mean, how often do you get that chance?" "Hopefully never!" - Imogen Parker and Barnaby Davidson A Little Charity is the twenty-ninth episode of Layla the Vampire Slayer and the seventh episode of Season 2. Synopsis In the cemetery, Charity and the gang start their fight. Interestingly enough, it is Barnaby and Robert Davidson who move first. Against them are arrayed Charity, Brian Phillips, a vampire named Lilith and one they don't recognise. Barnaby goes to rugby-tackle Brian, but is backhanded away. Robert tries to jury-rig his latest invention - a device with a strap on it - and tells Layla that it needs to end up on Charity's arm. As he does so, he sees something in the distance and his eyes widen. Behind Barnaby and Brian Mrs. Phillips walks up towards them and Imogen momentarily panics at her appearance. In response, Charity pulls out a well-worn, varnished and chipped stake and throws it at Imogen. Despite her trying to deflect it with telekinesis, it still hits her in the chest, sending her flying back and causing her to immediately pass out. Layla grabs Rob's device and just manages to grab Charity's arm and shoves Rob's device onto the slaypire's arm and presses the button. There is a flash of light and Charity disappears. Rob reveals that it's a teleporter and encourages the others to finish the vampires off. The vampires run away at the sight despite the wounded Imogen, with Brian terrified of his mother, who chases after him. Layla tries to get Mrs. Phillips to come back, but Rob mentions that the teleporter has a limited range and suggests they book it to the hospital with Imogen. Simultaneously, Imogen manages to wake up, though she still required medical attention. Layla wants to go after Mrs Phillips, and the others are wary of Charity and decide to take Imogen to the hospital. Layla chases up to Mrs Phillips but fails to get her to stop until she physically grabs her. Layla tells Mrs Phillips that she can't chase the vampires or they'll hurt her. Mrs. Phillips retorts that Layla hurt her son, only for Layla to promise that she didn't attack him (right now). However, the words don't leave her mouth as Layla is paralysed for 30 seconds and Mrs. Phillips runs off. Barnaby says that he's had enough and decides to sod off to the dorms despite Rob stating that Charity will come after their dad. Imogen threatens to murder Barnaby in his sleep unless he comes with them. Barnaby is "convinced" by Imogen's orders and starts to carry her to the car, only for Layla to grab Imogen and take her to the car instead. Barnaby drives them to the hospital in a responsible manner to Layla and Imogen's chagrin. Thus convinced by Imogen's bleeding on his back seats, he decides to floor it. After a lot of doughnuts, stalling, and damage to public property, he makes it to the hospital. Layla grabs Imogen and starts to go to A&E, only for Barnaby to offhandedly remark that he took Charity's mobile while kissing her. Imogen tells the staff that Layla is her sister. The others sit down outside, and Barnaby is insistent on going back to the dorms. Robert is a bit paranoid about Charity and Layla tries to make them to come up with a coherent story. A policeman walks up as Layla desperately manages to hide Charity's stake. Barnaby claims he's not a witness and is ordered to leave, Robert manages to lie and also leaves with Barnaby. The cop interrogates Layla; she says that Charity randomly attacked them as they were walking home, claims she didn't see what was used to stab Imogen. The cop says that Imogen's stab wound just missed her lung and that the police will put out an All-Points Bulletin on Charity. The cop says that Layla can now see Imogen and that they'll contact her for further inquiries. Robert hurries after Barnaby and tries to convince Barnaby to stay, resorting to try block Barnaby and pull the key out of the ignition, but fails. Barnaby concedes that Robert can come with him, but Robert continues questioning and asks what's wrong with him. Barnaby admits that he's personally fine, but unhappy with how the situation turned out and how dangerous it was. The cop tells them to move the car to a proper place and they do. Rob again tries to convince Barnaby to stick with them together. Barnaby says he needs to do more research to find out about Charity, and how they can fight her. Barnaby is visibly frustrated but allows Robert to tell Layla what the plan is. Robert tells Layla and says he thinks Barnaby's hiding something and Layla agrees with his suspicions. Layla says that she thinks that Barnaby feels guilty, and Barnaby and Layla tell each other to take care and Robert leaves with Barnaby. Barnaby goes to the dorms and goes in through the windows, and Robert goes through the front door admitting to the porter that they took Imogen to the hospital. Robert is ordered to his room and he willingly goes. Barnaby starts off by questioning how they were better off in the previous fight compared to this one; Robert draws focus to how Charity had killed the kelpie's parents and her slaypire abilities was an unknown quantity. Barnaby questions what has changed and who had helped them in the past: they discuss Dad, Robert's destroyed inventions, and then there's knocking on the door. Naturally, Violet is there, who questions what's happened to Layla and Imogen after one of the female porters checked on the girls' dorms. Barnaby broaches the possibility of Violet helping, who is still concerned about the power level of their opponents. She is visibly intrigued when Robert asks whether she knows what happens when a Slayer is turned into a vampire. Violet admits that she liked Layla before the boys try to see whether she's heard of Charity in slayer or slaypire guise. Violet calls Imogen a bitch and starts to glow a lilac colour. Rob and Violet are perturbed by this, but Barnaby mumbles that he knew that "they" had help from someone and lifts Violet up by the lapels. Barnaby becomes more aggressive and hauls Violet inside, telling Rob that she's beaten on him and been a meddler, and this is an option for revenge. Robert tries to defend Violet uneasily, and she attempts to whisper to him that she left her bunny in the other room (as she is wearing her bunny pyjamas at this point). Barnaby asks how Violet can reverse the spell. Violet outright tells Rob that it's Divergent Bak'tarbe, not Barnaby. Rob asks where his brother is; Bak'tarbe says he doesn't know and doesn't care. Rob tries to book it but Bak'tarbe lifts him off the ground. In return, Rob fires his stakethrower right at Bak'tarbe's head point-blank as Bak'tarbe monologues. The round drives deep into the Drox-in-human-form, exposing bone and teeth with bits of flesh, bone and bled splattering into Violet's face. Bak'tarbe passes out. Rob points the stake-thrower at Violet and demands to know where Barnaby is. Violet asks Bob to get it out of her face and books it, saying that Bak'tarbe wants her dead, suggesting that Rob kill him. Rob resists, saying that he's a human. Back in the hospital, Imogen is a bit fuzzy having been given a sedative. The two discuss about how Barnaby has been a bit weird and their lack of plan vs Charity. Imogen questions that if they give Charity back her soul, how would she deal with it? Layla remarks that she kills hundreds of people per week; Imogen says that they're not people again. Layla says that they were people once, and is particularly put off by Mrs Phillips and Brian. Layla admits that she would have let Mr. Miller live, but couldn't let him live with the burden. Layla goes and checks up on Mr Davidson after promising Robert to do so, telling Imogen to stay put after kissing her. The nurses stay that he may soon be waking up; Layla asks whether anyone has visited him since; they say that nobody really has apart from his sons. He seems fine, and Layla sits next to him and says she hopes that he'll wake up soon, and that they need his help desperately. Layla admits that she's afraid for the first time since she has something to care about. Back in his ruined room, Rob hears hammering and muffled cries from the wardrobe. Barnaby is duct-taped (about 4 rolls) to the back of the wardrobe. Barnaby chastises Rob for having not noticed that it was Bak'tarbe and for leaving him in there and desperately needs a piss. Rob updates Barnaby while Barnaby relieves himself, admitting that Bak'tarbe might have torpedoed Barnaby's relationship with Lucien. Barnaby remarks that he didn't really like Brian that much, but wouldn't wish vampiring on him. Barnaby and Rob have no idea what to do. They decide to go to the hospital with books due to strength in numbers and get Dadbert's axe. Barnaby hugs Bob the moment he gets out of the loo. Back in the room, Barnaby and Rob come across Charity's phone, which Bak'tarbe dropped in the fight with Rob. Barnaby suggests they check on Violet; her door is open and she is furiously preparing. Violet recognises it's Barnaby due to him having his face and Barnaby asks if she's alright. She says she's preparing for something. An obviously-agitated Violet offers to help in return for getting her book back. Rob asks why she wants it; she says it's because they made a deal. While threatening her that they'll take the book back, Rob blabs that he's immune to fate. Rob offers to tell her what that's about after she's helped them and gets the book for her. Violet asks Barnaby whether they'd like to make out and he refuses. Rob returns with the book and with Barnaby advise Violet to not enter the Library of Fates Told again. They decide to go to the hospital; Violet asks to come along out of "concern for Imogen", but the guys see through it and tell her she doesn't have to lie that she doesn't want to be alone when Bak'tarbe's around. At Dadbert's house, Barnaby grabs Dadbert's sawn-off, some cartridges, and they leave for the library with a selection of books for research. Cut back, and the guys walk into the hospital to see their dad and the girls, with the shotgun in the car. Imogen implies she had an inkling that the previous Barnaby was Bak'tarbe and the others criticise her for not speaking out; she says she didn't because she didn't want to be seen as mean. Violet says that Bak'tarbe took charge more and a bit hot, and mentions that she doesn't really know what the spell was exactly. She has no clue about how to reverse it, and Imogen states that they can't kill him if he's human or they'll be arrested. Layla suggests they turn him to the "good side", to some questioning. There is much ado about what to do; Violet brings up James and Imogen recalls that Violet bought the spell from Azul and asks where to find him, only for Violet to admit that she actually bought it from Ra. Violet mumbles in Latin that she gave him the "Blood of the Innocent", and after further questioning admits that the spell's duration will depend on its inherent success and the target's willpower, but could become permanent. Violet presses that they could turn her into a Vengeance Demon to kill Bak'tarbe, and they call her out on it. Violet mentions she recommended Imogen to be a Vengeance demon to get her demonhood back. Imogen suggests they adapt the Drox demon tracking spell to track Bak'tarbe, but can't. Barnaby realises that Bak'tarbe has his phone and wallet. Rob mentions that the teleporter was meant to teleport someone to a random location (ideally the hospital), but she could theoretically be anywhere in the world. Rob mentions that the teleportation is via the Drox demon dimension, and Layla realises that since John the Frog had been teleported out of his terrarium and singed that Rob had tested it on John, leading to a violent reaction from the girls. Layla apologises to Violet for blaming her back then. Rob states that if John was hurt, then he would have looked into time travel; Imogen threatens Rob that he'll be her next test subject for spells. Imogen asks Violet for help to make a spell to put a Sun-like light source on an object and she agrees to try and show that she's a better person than Imogen. Violet, in a long segue, admits that to make her rabbit idols she has to use the life essense of a rabbit and that the chocolate of rabbit idol eventually turns back into the rabbit's corpse. Robert admits that he ate a used idol once in the past and starts to feel queasy. Barnaby decides to look through Charity's texts, and see that there are messages between her and George Davidson, their father and Layla's watcher, for about 3 months. He was feeding her information and calling her "master". They conclude that she had thralled him for 3 months, and that killing the master is the only way they know to end it. Barnaby thinks that full unconsciousness and comas might possibly end enthrallment. Charity also has messages from The Alley (the bar), one-night stands and a few known vampires. She appears to be unpopular amongst the vampire underground and has orders from "the Master" to befriend the Slayer. They decide to see if George is alright, with sedatives ready, in case he could be useful. Charity has a voicemail from someone with a dodgy Russian-sounding accident who mentions that Charity has been dallying around with Layla and needs her dead, and then they'll deal with the Council. There is again a discussion over whether Katherine would be miffed at being resouled and whether she would approve of what Charity is doing to her body. Imogen suggests they try and talk to her. After a failed attempt to not tell Violet that they breached a hole into Heaven to talk to James, Violet tells them that there's a wall there to keep demons out. There is a degree of regret. After summarising the amount of stuff they have to do, they check on Dadbert, while Imogen stays in her room and is lectured for bad magical practice by Violet. Layla get the others their homework while Barnaby and Bob take time off due to their dad's coma and research a spell to prevent vampire entry if they have previously been invited in. Barnaby gives Violet and Layla a lift back to the dorms. Layla has a bad dream about Imogen staying dead and realising how her job risks all of her friends' lives. Imogen researches a spell to imbue sunlight (on oneself or an object, limited in power by the size of the object and decays over time) with Violet and also heals herself with a potion. Rob researches thralls and finds out that powerful vampires might have hypnosis which can be used for enthralling. Such powerful vampires can also cause illusions or mesmerise. Barnaby researches the spell applied on Bak'tarbe, finding that it is a spell that is usually powered by a long ritual, by committee or is borrowed power. He suspects that it is probably borrowed power based on Violet's magical aptitude. After questioning Violet admits that Ra got her the spell and put her in contact with people to provide power. Violet offers to go ask how long it will last and Barnaby goes with her. Violet mentions that Imogen's surge of power after James died came from her boss. Violet offhandedly mentioned that she once had a thing with Ra, and implies that he's Rasputin. In her lunch break Layla researches the spell to disinvite vampires. In a post-credits scene, as Robert nods off, Dadbert wakes up. Category:Layla the Vampire Slayer Season 2 Episodes